To Be Surprised
by Incensio Lady
Summary: A Woman like her would never love a man like him, would she? HGSS.


Title: To Be Surprised

Author: Incensio Lady/ Nox Noctis Anima

Disclaimer: I don't own, I'm just playing with them.

A.N: This is actually the prequel for my story Surprised, though that isn't needed to understand this, it isn't quite faithful to the original but people begged me for the rest of the story and this is the result. Have fun.

Hermione Granger was an intelligent woman; she did not hold any delusions about herself. Every morning she looked into the mirror and accepted the fact that she would never be a devilishly attractive woman; bushy hair, too unmanageable to tame on a regular basis; ordinary features, brown eyes, small nose; an acceptable figure, kept that way due to the hikes needed to traverse the castle and a rather plain dress sense.

Sighing, Hermione finished wrestling her hair into a tie, slung her bag over her shoulder and strode from her room to begin her first official day as Head Girl, a position only soured by the identity of the Head Boy, one Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was as blonde and handsome as ever. A veteran of the Final Battle and retired spy he may have been, but he was still a git in Hermione's eyes.

"Late on your first day Granger? Tut Tut that won't do." Draco drawled as he lounged in the Head common room. Hermione scowled at the blonde.

"Would that not also make you late Malfoy? And seeing as it is September 2nd, it would be the second day of term." Draco smirked.

"My lateness will be blamed on the fact that I was forced to wait for you to immerge from your fruitless attempt to beautify yourself." Hermione scowled as she barged past the insufferable man.

* * *

Seating herself next to Harry and Ron and listening to their inane sports chatter, brought back the sad realisation that, while she loved her friends to bits, she needed, no _craved,_ some intellectual conversation.

She found herself gazing about the hall wondering where in these halls of learning she actually find an intelligent conversation. Her gaze drifted to the Staff Table as she came to the same conclusion hundreds of other teenagers intelligent beyond their years had come to, it was only in those years, even decades older than herself that she would find adequate company.

* * *

Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School, Ex-spy and resident greasy bat, rolled his head on his neck as he scooped up his notes and exited his office, today not only was he forced to teach idiotic infants, but it was once again time to pick his potions apprentice. Now, Severus quite enjoyed having a potions apprentice, not only did they do all the menial tasks, preparation, cleaning, but it was wonderful to see someone learning how to create potions rather than just make them. Severus' problem was that he actually had no choice in his apprentice, much as it would surprise the student body, because while the apprentice had always been the 7th year student with the highest mark in the subject, it had also always been Snape's favourite. Not this time, this time it was a Gryffindor.

* * *

Draco was being his normal cocky self as the 7th years moved to their first classes of the term, the day moved slowly, made up of the usual welcome back classes until the last class of the day, for Hermione and Draco this meant Potions.

Potions in the N.E.W.T.s years were a mix of all four Houses; there was obviously a large Slytherin contingent, several Ravenclaws, a handful of Hufflepuffs and one Gryffindor, Hermione. The arrogant blonde was so sure of his place as Snape's apprentice, the problem was that he was probably right. Hermione would have loved to hold that position but her chances were slim to none.

"I wonder who Professor Snape will choose for his apprentice this year." Draco innocently asked as they took their seats at the front of the classroom.

Hermione was saved from answering by Snape's sweeping entrance. He set them to work on the Potion they had been assigned to study over the break, which to Hermione's great amusement was the Polyjuice Potion. The class finished the first step of the potion and set their caldrons in the containment room off the classroom to boil until the next stage. When they were all once again seated at their desks, Snape stood, hands clasped behind his back.

"As I am sure you are all aware, every year a Potions apprentice is chosen from that year's Potions class. What you may not be aware of is that the identity of the apprentice is not my choice, the apprentice is merely the student with the highest grades. That said I would like to congratulate Miss Granger for attaining the highestmark in your 6th year end of year exam and the Potions apprenticeship." Hermione was dumbstruck, she was potions apprentice, her, potions apprentice. She glanced over at Draco and had to stifle a giggle at his open-mouthed gaping, the poor child seemed traumatised. Snape continued to talk.

"I am sure many of you are disappointed about missing out on this opportunity" His gaze in particular lingered at Draco's slack jaw "but do remember that being a N.E.W.T s potions student is in itself an achievement. You are dismissed, Miss Granger if you will stay behind."

The class filed out and Hermione hung back walking up to Snape's desk. When the last student had left and closed the door behind them, Snape motioned Hermione through a door that she had never noticed before.

"If you are wondering where this door leads and why you have not previously noticed it, yes?" Hermione startled.

"Yes sir."

"This door leads to my study and private laboratory; you have never seen it before because it is under a Notice Me Not spell to discourage students from finding it. If I find anything missing or jokes played on any of these rooms, you will bare the blame, as you are the only student with knowledge of this room, understand?" Hermione nodded and she was shown into a beautifully appointed room, the furniture was a dark wood and had dark blue upholstery, several large bay windows that looked out over the lake and then the Forest provided light. Due to some oddity of the castle, although the potion classroom was underground, the office was situated towards the top of the North Tower. Hermione inquired about this.

"Yes this is one of the oddities of the castle, as my quarters are in the North Tower so is my study, so the castle connected my classroom to my rooms. Now if you have finished gawking at my quarters may I continue?" Hermione nodded and took the seat Snape motioned her towards.

"I will not insult your intelligence by telling you that you would have been my first choice, however I will say that I am content with having you placed as my apprentice." Part of Hermione felt she should have been insulted, but she realised that this was as close to a compliment as Snape was likely to come. "I will warn you that much of the work you do will be grunt work, preparation, cleaning, however I will be teaching you how to create new potions and how to alter existing ones. If I feel you are falling behind in your work, I reserve the right to suspend your apprenticeship until your work is up to date. I neither give nor deduct house points in apprentice sessions. If you cannot accept these terms, you may decline to take the position and it will be passed to the second place student. Do you understand?" Hermione considered the terms for a few moments before agreeing to Snape's conditions.

"Good, I didn't believe you would decline, we will meet every Wednesday, Friday and Sunday evening. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes Sir."

"Now that is settled, I am sure your _friends_" He said this with distaste "will have heard of your appointment and are wishing to _congratulate_ you." Hermione was reminded why sarcasm was such a wonderful thing.

"I'm sure they are, I may just take my supper in the kitchens tonight. Goodnight Professor Snape." Hermione thanked whatever deities were listening for ending the war before her final year, not only for the preservation of life but because it made her apprenticeship much more pleasurable. Since the war had ended and Snape was no longer forced to spy nor tortured, his mood had improved dramatically.

Hermione did exactly as she had suggested, she ate in the kitchens then returned to the solitude of the Head's dormitory. She had no desire to have to explain to Harry and Ron why she had become an apprentice to Snape of all people. The boys had not yet encountered Snape in a positive light but she doubted that even this would soften their view on the imposing man.

* * *

The next two days passed quickly and Wednesday evening arrived. Hermione made her way down to the potion's classroom and tentatively knocked on the entrance to Snape's study.

"Come in." The gruff order was barked through the door.

Hermione opened the door and took the seat Snape offered her.

"It's pleasant to see that you are on time. I am making potions for the hospital wing today and you will be assisting me. So if you would accompany me to the lab?" He motioned to the door in the wall opposite the windows. Hermione gasped as she entered the lab, it was one of the most impressive collections of potion equipment she had ever seen. Snape showed no reaction to her open-mouthed gazing and began collecting ingredients and explaining the potion to her.

"We shall be creating the Dreamless Sleep potion today as Madam Pomfrey's stocks have run low. You will _not_ be adding any ingredients, neither will you be stirring the potion; you will be preparing the ingredients and that only. Understand?" Hermione nodded. "Good, now, the Liliander petals must be crushed, not pulverised, pulverised petals would create a nightmare potion and that would not do…" The night continued along much the same lines, Hermione crushed, chopped, diced, mashed and learnt more about the properties of differently prepared plants in two hours than she had in 6 years. Hermione staggered into her dormitory at just past midnight, arms aching but exhaustedly happy.

The apprenticeship lessons continued in much the same way for the next five weeks, however there were a few changes in the relationship between Hermione and Snape.

_

* * *

_

Had Severus been able to talk to Harry and Ron without insulting them, he would have learnt one simple lesson in dealing with Hermione, never, ever, insult or belittle a house elf in her presence.

It was very late and both Severus and Hermione had been working all day on an excruciatingly tedious potion, their tempers were short and when a house elf popped into the lab knocking over several ingredients, Severus lost it.

"You idiotic little worm!" He thundered, towering over the cowering creature. "How dare you intrude on my personal laboratory!" He raised his hand to strike the creature only to have it slapped aside and an irate Hermione position herself between him and the wretched elf.

"How dare you raise your hand to an innocent, defenceless creature? I should curse you right here! I'm sure he had a perfectly good reason for coming into the lab and you were going to punish him before you even asked!" She turned to the elf. "Why did you come to the lab…?" The quivering creature bowed and answered.

"Hodgy ma'am, and Professorhead Dumbledore sir, asked me to deliver a message to his Professorship." He nodded towards Snape.

"What message would that be Hodgy?" Hermione asked gently. The tiny creature smiled shyly.

"Professorhead said that" He paused for a moment, thinking, "That, the staff meeting is postponed until next week and that his Professorship should come for tea tomorrow." Hermione smiled at the elf and set it on its way. She looked up at Severus, raised her eyebrow, packed her things and left the lab and Severus standing in the middle of it.

It wasn't until the next lesson when Severus started an argument, as he did most sessions, and Hermione argued back that they realised how much things between them had changed.

* * *

It was two weeks after that, after another very complex and tedious potion that Hermione demanded Severus "_Quit referring to me as Miss Granger, my name is Hermione for Merlin's sake!_"

It took another two weeks and a potions explosion before Severus responded in kind. "_I suppose that after that fit of dare-doing you expect me to grant you the privilege of referring to me by my first name?_" "_That would be lovely, thankyou Severus_."

* * *

You are a dirty, dirty old man; Severus berated himself as he watched the slender young woman curled up in one of his library chairs. Ever since he had mentioned he had a large section of his personal library dedicated to muggle writers, Shakespeare, Yeats, T.S.Elliot, Tolkien, all the titles missing from the school library, Hermione had taken up almost permanent residence in his largest armchair in front of the fire. Despite his disgust with himself, he continued with what had become his favourite pastime, Hermione watching.

Severus had always thought of Hermione as an anal-retentive know-it-all, he found that he was very wrong. She had an amazing mind and an uncanny ability for predicting the results of experiments, her memory recall was frighting and he would not have been surprised if she could remember every detail of every book she had ever read, she called it 'photographic memory'. Not only that, she was a kind and caring person, who did not judge him for his Death Eater days, nor expect him to be kind and caring to all people. She was the perfect woman for him; the problem was that an amazing woman like her would never be interested in a caustic, greasy old man more than twice her age.

How wrong he was.

* * *

Hermione had initially been horrified; she never would have thought she would be the type to fancy a teacher, and no Lockhart didn't count as she was 12 and he was an imbecile. She was quite sure she would have gone mad if it was not for Ginny Weasley. Being not only the youngest but also the only girl amongst six boys, Ginny was of course shielded from all negative aspects of the outside; typically, this meant that she had become a brash, crude and smutty young lady. She made interesting company._

* * *

_

Both of Hermione Granger's best friends were male, this left her at a significant disadvantage in the girl talk department, and as she seemed to have no idea what to do about that, Ginny Weasley took it upon herself to remedy this.

Knocking on Hermione's door the redhead waited for to open up. As soon as Hermione had opened the door, Ginny barged in. She grabbed the other girls' arm and dragged her to the sofa, seating her. Before Hermione could open her mouth to ask what was going on, Ginny had begun to speak.

"Hermione, I'm here to save you from yourself. No female, no matter how much of a bookworm or how dedicated to their studies, can spend their life without girl talk." Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Ginny shook her head. "No Hermione, I know what I'm talking about, and whether you like it or not, once a week we are going to talk, about clothes, and boys and all those things you can't talk about with a straight man."

Hermione spent the next 4 hours learning more about make up, clothing and the mating habits of teenage witches and wizards than she really wanted to know. Most make up was tested on animals; most fashionable clothing was horribly uncomfortable and Harry was too much like a brother to enjoy learning about how he was in bed.

However, despite these protestations the 'Girl Talk' nights continued every Saturday evening, eventually developing into sleepovers in the Head Girl's bedroom, regardless of Draco's rather crude comments.

* * *

It was during one of these 'Girl's Night' that Hermione gained an interesting insight into her feelings for the Potions Master._

* * *

_

Hermione sat up in bed.

"ACK!"

Ginny stirred.

"What…where….'Mione 'hat's happenin'?"

"Don't worry Ginny I just had a strange dream, go back to sleep." Hermione said, settling back against the pillows. Ginny propped herself up on her elbows and looked at the older girl.

"How strange?" Hermione ran a hand through her untameable hair.

"Not strange I suppose, more disturbing." Ginny sat up, interested.

"Disturbing how?" Hermione blushed a little.

"Ginny have you ever had dreams about...you know…" She lowered her voice, almost to a whisper. "Sex." Ginny grinned.

"Oh of course, I had a really good one the other week about Harry in the prefects bathroom." Hermione blocked her ears. Ginny snickered.

"Oh yeah sorry 'Mione, I forgot, brother-like and all that." She flicked her hair over her shoulder. "So who was the sex kitten in question?" Hermione's blush deepened.

"Embarrassment is always a good sign, well it's obviously not Harry, you're a bit too normal to be into almost-incest, Ron maybe?" Hermione cringed.

"It isn't a student." She said quietly. Ginny's grin grew to almost maniacal proportions.

"A professor then or someone from outside, but you say behind most Hogsmeade weekends so I'd say professor." She laughed and wiped away an imaginary tear. "My baby's all grown up and fancying professors." Hermione just hid her face in her pillow. Ginny smirked but went back to her questioning. "But the question of who remains unanswered." Hermione gnawed at a thumbnail. She looked at the expectant, bright-eyed younger girl.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but please don't freak." Ginny nodded enthusiastically. Hermione took a deep breath. "Professor Snape." Hermione winced waiting for the outburst or committal, neither occurred. Ginny rubbed her chin and said:

"He's not really that bad, though he would be much improved by a good shampoo." Hermione blinked, startled.

"You don't think I'm crazy or that I should be committed?" Ginny shook her head.

"For fancying him? Nope. Loving him, if it gets that far? Nope, But the boys will. Bonking him on tape and selling it? Maybe, that depends on the quality." Hermione sank back into her pillows, this little conversation having given her quite a lot to think on.

* * *

Hermione and Severus both spent the next two months dancing around each other, both believing that the other was not attracted to them. Fate however, would not be denied._

* * *

_

Harry and Ron laughed uncontrollably after they heard of this particular incident, it is unfortunate however, that soon after they were endeavouring to castrate Severus.

Severus and Hermione were working on altering the potion Aquae Lucian; an odd brew designed for the sole purpose of turning the subject a light blue. Our favourite pair were attempting to add a time limit to the potion. However, the Dryad tears and the Dragon scales that were meant to impose a time limit caused a rather explosive reaction.

The cauldron bubbled merrily on the workbench as Hermione finished pulverising mermaid scales, as Severus added the Dragon scales to the potion, Hermione bent down behind a second bench to retrieve a wayward pestle. She dropped to the hard slate floor as the cauldron exploded, flinging boiling potion across the lab.

A few moments later, she cautiously peaked up over the bench and, spying Severus crumpled against the wall, she gasped and ran to his side, crouching in a murky puddle of potion. She grasped his hand and with the other, she wiped his face clear of debris and noted the bloody trail leading from a cut on his forehead, sustained when a large part of exploding cauldron struck his head.

Severus lay pale and unmoving at Hermione's side, she continued to stroke his forehead as she began to talk to his prone form.

"Please wake up, Severus, I'd miss you to much, it wouldn't be the same without you, Gods all damn, wake up for me love, I never even got to kiss you." As fate would have it, as she was a wily interfering old woman, Severus woke up half way through this declaration, and when Hermione next looked down at Severus' face; his eyes were open and starring at her in wonderment.

Hermione sat back and began to stutter.

"I'm sorry sir, so sorry, I…I'm sorry…I'm..." She cut herself off as Severus gripped her face in a gentle grasp and pulled her down to press her lips against his. "Maybe not so sorry." Severus smirked and pulled her down into another kiss. They were so enthralled that neither noticed that precisely two minutes after the explosion they both turned an attractive shade of light blue.

* * *

Our lovebird's relationship gradually evolved from then on, a stolen kiss here, a look there and once Ginny found out, _"You're bonking Snape? Way to go 'Mione!"_ a few precious nights alone.

Even as their 6th month anniversary approached, Severus persisted in the ridiculous notion that Hermione was too good for him and would eventually find someone better. He said as much while they were having dinner in his quarters.

* * *

"You're too good for me, Hermione." Hermione threw up her hands.

"How many times must I tell you? I love you, I need you, Gods I would marry you if you asked!" Severus gaped at her; he was coming to love Hermione's inopportune remarks.

"You would?" He said quietly, almost whispering. Hermione smiled and grasped his hand.

"I would be delighted to become your wife." Severus stood suddenly.

"Excuse me for a moment, love." Hermione gnawed at her lip, wondering if she had pushed the boundaries and made Severus uncomfortable. Severus re-entered the room, his hands were clasped behind his back and as he sat, Hermione realised he held something in his left hand.

"Every woman to marry into the direct inheriting line of my family has worn the same engagement ring. Until the Snape heir needs it, it is stored in the family vault. I visited my family vault last week." He strode over to her side and dropped down on one knee. "Hermione, I love you, you are everything I could ever dream of, want, or need. You make me happy; you make me a better person. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. Hermione Anne Granger, my partner, my friend, my soulmate, my love, will you marry me?" He popped open the black velvet box to reveal a stunning silver ring, two Celtic knots, each baring a diamond at their centre framed a stunning emeralds. Tears filled Hermione's eyes and she flung herself at Severus.

"Yes, yes, of course I will. I love you Severus." He slipped the ring onto her ring finger and kissed her soundly. When the pair finally came up for air a few minutes later, Hermione rested her forehead against Severus'.

"We're going to have to tell the Headmaster aren't we?" Severus sighed.

"I'm afraid so love, but lets not think of that now, I think a celebration is in order." He then swept her up into his arms and marched into his bedchamber, kicking the door shut as the couple passed through the doorway.

* * *

It was two weeks after this moment before the newly betrothed couple finally gathered the courage to inform the Headmaster._

* * *

_

Hermione had been forced to cover her engagement ring with a concealment spell as she steadfastly refused to remove it. Thus, when two weeks after the proposal they finally decided to inform the Headmaster, the only people who knew of the engagement were Severus, Hermione and Ginny, who had discovered it the day after, having felt the ring while giving a reluctant Hermione a manicure.

Severus sat in Dumbledore's office, alone. Hermione was late, she had been held up in a conversation with Professor McGonagall, who, after she mentioned that she had an appointment with the Headmaster, offered to escort her.

Severus was rather pleased with Hermione's absence as it allowed him to inform the Headmaster of his engagement before he was forced to reveal the identity of his bride.

"Headmaster, you have been urging me for several years now to take a wife, I do not recall the precise reasons but I believe they included improving my disposition. I have taken your advice, I am, as of two weeks ago engaged to be wed." Dumbledore smiled widely.

"Congratulations my boy! May I ask the identity of your bride?" Just as Severus was about to answer, there was a knocking at the door. Dumbledore sighed and called out.

"Come in." Professor McGonagall and Hermione entered and McGonagall, seeing Severus asked Hermione.

"Are you sure you had an appointment now Ms Granger, it appears Severus is already in conference with the Headmaster." Hermione blushed and answered quietly.

"Yes I am." McGonagall's head snapped towards the Headmaster as he chuckled, leant back in his chair, popped a lemon drop into his mouth and commented to Severus.

"I wonderful match, my boy, you have my utmost blessing." Hermione and Severus gaped at him and McGonagall stared questioningly at the old man.

"What match? What's wonderful Albus?" Dumbledore looked questioningly at Severus and Hermione, both nodded their approval.

"Severus's engagement, Minerva." Now it was McGonagall who gaped.

"Engagement?" She almost squeaked.

"Yes Minerva, Severus is to be married." McGonagall seemed to shake herself.

"Congratulations, Severus, who is the lady in question." Before anyone could answer, Hermione stepped up to Severus' side and before taking his hand removed the concealment charm on her ring.

"I am."

McGonagall caused quite an uproar, and it took Hermione over an hour to assure her Head of House that _yes_ she really was quite happy _thank you very much_ and _no_ she was sure she wasn't being forced into anything and _yes_ she would come to her if Severus ever hurt her. Shortly after that Severus was protectively covering his manhood as McGonagall quietly informed him of _exactly _what would happen were he to upset, annoy or in anyway hurt Hermione. Dumbledore just sat there looking terribly smug, an expression that Severus was delighted to wipe off his face in exchange for astonishment when the pair asked him to officiate at their wedding.

He said yes.

* * *

The wedding was set for two months later. The only hurdle left was to inform Hermione's parents and Severus' godson, Draco, Severus wasn't sure which one he was most nervous about. A week later, ironically the day the couple had set to inform Draco, it became no longer necessary._

* * *

_

Hermione and Severus were seated in the Head Common room waiting for Draco. Hermione leaned into Severus and sighed.

"How do you think he's going to take it?" Severus chuckled nervously.

"How would you?" Hermione winced. Severus kissed her and soon the pair had become distracted enough not to notice the Common Room door opening and Draco stepping through. They weren't distracted enough however not to notice his yelp.

He eventually calmed down, though he still claims to need counselling, as walking in on his god-father and one of his classmates scarred him for life.

He agreed to be Severus' best man.

* * *

However, Hermione's parents still had to be informed._

* * *

_

Severus aparated, his arm around his fiancé, to a medium sized house on the outskirts of London. This house sacred the life out of him, well it wasn't really the house itself but the occupants.

Hermione's parents.

He had come to announce to the parents of his chronological 18 year old fiancé that he, a 38 year old man, was to marry their only daughter.

Hermione's mother met them at the door, with a smile and a wink, showing them both to Hermione's room.

Anne Granger was a perceptive woman.

It was 10 minutes later when the couple emerged from Hermione's bedroom, to in Severus' opinion face the firing squad. Hermione squeezed his hand in support.

They sat down to dinner, Severus across from Hermione.

Between the main and the desert Hermione looked at her father and simply said,

"Dad, Severus and I are getting married."

David Granger spat his water across the table.

"WHAT!"

It took quite a while to calm David down, and he did on several occasions threaten to neuter Severus. He settled finally and agreed to attend the wedding, Severus and Hermione did, however find it prudent to return to Hogwarts rather than risk a night under the same roof as David.

* * *

And so the preparations of the wedding progressed.

6 weeks to go.

* * *

"Hermione! Come on!" Ginny cried exasperated, throwing her hands in the air.

Hermione had asked Ginny to be her Bridesmaid, the girl in question had squealed and promptly begun wedding plans. Today they were to find The Dress.

Hermione sighed and followed the girl out of the castle. Dumbledore had provided them with a portkey to Diagon Alley.

Ginny dragged Hermione toward Madam Perifous'.

"Come On! You need a dress, and Madam Perifous' is the best."

Hermione and Ginny spent 5 hours in Madam Perifous', despite Hermione's protestations. But it was worth it. The dress was stunning, Sleek, ivory silk, corseted, with sleeves which swept the ground.

Hermione fell in love with it immediately.

* * *

4 weeks to go._

* * *

_

Hermione was finishing the guest list, it was rather short. McGonagall and her mother were the only guests not taking part in the ceremony.

It had been decided that the marriage would be kept secret until the end of Hermione's schooling, to minimise public outrage. Thus it was determined that telling Harry, Ron and the other members of Gryffindors with which Hermione was friends, was a Very Bad Idea.

Severus' family were deceased or imprisoned and he had no close friends outside of Hogwarts, Dumbledore blamed this on his forced isolation due to his turned Deatheater status, Severus just raised an eyebrow.

* * *

A Week to go_

* * *

_

Severus was more scared than he had ever been as a spy.

Cold feet? No, there was no doubt he wanted Hermione as his wife.

It was Hermione he worried about.

He paced his office, back and forth, back and forth, and this was how Hermione discovered him, several hours later.

He was so absorbed in his own mind that he did not notice Hermione enter the room, and his head shot up as she spoke.

"What is worrying you Severus?" He avoided her gaze until she stood and grasped his chin.

"Don't hide from me, love." He sighed and motioned her to a seat.

"Now before anything else I wish to assure you that I still love and wish to wed you, I have just been thinking of our life together and I am worried that some day you will wake up, next to an old man, and want a young man instead." Hermione realised how hard it was for Severus to speak about his feelings. She slipped her hand into Severus'

"But I won't love, I'll wake up to you and no matter how old or young I couldn't wish for anyone better."

Draco just rolled his eyes when she didn't return to her room that night.

* * *

The Day_

* * *

_

Ginny bounced.

And bounced.

It was hard to tell which was more excited, the Bride or the Bridesmaid. Though on closer inspection it was most definitely the Bride.

Hermione was vibrating with barely contained energy, she was seated a room not far from Severus's that had been set up for the bridal party.

Anne and David Granger had been extended a rather unusual honour, they, as muggles, had been allowed entrance into Hogwarts and exemption from the Muggle repelling charms.

It was necessary though, asDumbledore had placed an alter and arbour in a glade near the lake complete with concealing charms to protect the parties' privacy.

Just as Hermione felt she would explode with excitement, nervousness, anticipation, anything, her father entered and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful darling." He frowned. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Hermione open her mouth to protest. "No honey hear me out, I want to make sure that here, now, even the moment before you marry, you have no doubts. I want to know that from now on, until long after death takes me, you'll be happy, that you'll never regret saying those two binding words."

Hermione wiped at her eyes.

"Never worry Dad, I have no doubts, and I know that I never will regret binding myself to Severus. He is everything I could have ever hoped for, wanted or needed. I'll always be happy with him in my life."

David hugged her and led her and Ginny from the room.

* * *

The ceremony_

* * *

_

Severus rung his hands as he stood in front of the alter waiting for Hermione to arrive.

Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at him as the minutes ticked by and Draco stood stoically by his side.

Draco lent toward Severus.

"You know, you should stop worrying, she's head over heals in love with you and wouldn't thing of even delaying today, let alone running. You're a lucky man Severus, stop worrying." Severus looked towards his godson who just smiled at him.

Any further comment was lost as haunting Celtic melody filled the glade and David and Hermione appeared, Ginny following behind.

Severus drew a sharp breath and, eyes locked on her stepped up to claim his love. A beaming David placed Hermione's hand on Severus' arm and stepped back.

Hermione's eyes locked with Severus' and she barely noticed her father step back. There were a few moments of silence before Dumbledore politely cleared his throat and began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today, before our friends and family and witnessed by elements, to bind forever these two souls. A marriage is a wondrous and joyous occasion but also a solemn, important and eternal one. Both must enter into wedlock with an open and honest heart, mind and soul." He looked to Severus. "Severus, do you come here today with a loving heart, an honest mind and an open soul?" Severus smiled at Hermione and answered,

"I do." Dumbledore motioned him forward.

"Then step forward." He stepped up to the alter. "Hermione, do you come here today with a loving heart, an honest mind and an open soul?" She smiled.

"I do."

"Then step forward." She joined Severus at the alter.

"Severus, do you wish to say something to your bride?" Severus turned to Hermione, eyes glistening and smile wide.

"Hermione, my love, I never thought I would find one who I love so deeply and completely as I do you, you are everything I could have ever wished for and I will love you for the remainder of my days.' He pulled a simple gold band from his pocket. "I give you this ring as token of my love, may our love be as unending and flawless as the band." He slipped the ring onto her finger, Hermione smiled at him through her tears.

"Hermione, do you wish to say something to your groom?"

"Severus, until I loved you, I didn't know the meaning of love, something so all consuming, that my life just wouldn't be life without you in it. This is why I wed you, not for companionship, not for comfort, but simply because I don't want my life to ever be without you in it." She pulled another plain gold band. "I give you this ring as reminder of my love, may it always bring you strength and hope." She slipped the ring onto his finger. Dumbledore smiled at them and continued.

"These two people have come here honestly and with love, do they have your blessing?"

The response was a loud "AYE".

"Severus, you have pledged your love and life to this woman, will you now bind your soul to her?" Severus squeezed Hermione's hand.

"I will."

"Hermione, you have pledged your love and life to this man, will you now bind your soul to him?"

"I will."

Their hands remained clasped as Dumbledore raised his wand. This is where the ceremony differed from the Muggle wedding, now Dumbledore would bind their souls together for all time; there was no divorce in the wizarding world.

A warmth welled up in their chests as golden threads wrapped around them, binding them in all ways. As the threads sank into their skins, Dumbledore lowered his wand.

"It is done. Where once there were two, now there are one. Now, may I present to you Mr and Mrs Severus and Hermione Snape."

Severus swept Hermione up into his arms and kissed her, she clung to him and they broke away after a moment smiling.

* * *

The next months passed rather sedately, Severus and Hermione adapted quite easily to married life, Draco covering for Hermione now she had moved into Severus' dungeon rooms. The two even managed a short honeymoon to the Greek Islands and spent the week they were supposably in isolation from a contagious potion accident relaxing in the sun. N.E.W.T revision came and went, as did the exams, soon the Leaving Ceremony was upon them, and so was their outing. Hermione was adamant that she would not receive her diploma in a name other than her married one, Severus had a sneaking suspicion that she just wanted to make the announcement in the most dramatic way possible. Either way, Dumbledore had been informed and two days hence, Hermione would be announced to the entire school and community as Mrs Hermione Snape. Ginny and Draco were suitably amused by Hermione's idea and were placing bets on the reactions of various staff members and students.

* * *

The big day came and the 7th years were rushing around, loosing socks, finding ties, straightening robes, fixing hair and generally causing mayhem. It was 12.30 before Professor McGonagall came to escort them, chattering, laughing, bouncing to the Great Hall. The noise stopped as the entered the large double doors at the front of the Hall and filed to stand in line as they had those seven long years ago. Professor McGonagall threw Hermione a wink as she took her place at the front and drew out a long list.

"Today we celebrate the completion of seven years hard work, where once stood children now stand young men and women. I will call the roll for the last time and our graduates will come forward and receive their diplomas. Miss Hannah Abbot" Hannah walked forward, shook hands with the teachers arrayed behind Professor McGonagall and received her diploma from Dumbledore.

A smile spread across Hermione's face as the names were slowly called, one by one, and it came closer to where her name should be.

Her smile widened as Professor McGonagall moved straight onto "Mr Neville Longbottom." and both the audience and her fellow students looked puzzled and worried at her exclusion.

Finally the time came, and she readied herself for the outcry.

"Our Head Girl, Mrs Hermione Snape"

She was grinning even more as she stepped forward to shake Professor Flitwick's hand, the poor man look a little shocked. The cries of outrage were ringing in her ears she continued down along the line, shook the hand of an amused Dumbledore, received her diploma and stepped into the arms of her husband. He smiled down at her, pulled out the Portkey and said to her,

"Shall we go home love?" She nodded and placed her finger on the feather and with a sharp tug behind her naval was whisked away to Severus' ancestral home, Snape Manor.

* * *

And they all lived happily and peacefully ever after. Minus the hiccup known as Hurricane Ron and Harry and the surprises which gained the names Elizabeth Marie and Joshua Evan.

FIN


End file.
